Volviendo a tus brazos
by Phobos1
Summary: Yaoi. Lo que quiere decir relaciones entre chicos. Si no es de tu gusto, ahi estan mas links para que leas otras historias. Si te gusta, no te dire quienes son, averigualo tu :P Comentarios seran apreciados. Lo spersonajes NO son mios...


Entré sigilosamente a su cuarto... No deseaba encontrarme cara a cara  
con otro berserker, menos aún con los seres extraños que se  
alimentaban de tus sentimientos positivos.  
Perfecto, aún no notaba mi presencia. Más lo que vi me dejó sin  
aliento.  
Ahí estaba él, en su cama, una mano acariciando lánguidamente su  
pecho, la otra perdida entre las rojas sábanas de su cama.  
Sonreí mientras sentía como el color escarlata brotaba en mi cara.  
¿Cómo era posible que aún me hiciera sentir así?  
Hacía casi un año que no lo veía, pero no dejaba de pensar en él, en  
lo que me enseñó, en las muchas barreras que rompió a golpe y  
porrazo, del enorme peso que me quito de encima aquel día en que yo  
cociné la cena... Mas dejaré que él relate lo sucedido en alguna otra  
ocasión.  
Me recargué contra la pared, sintiendo mis piernas débiles, y la  
sensación de que estaba haciendo algo malo, algo que me quemaría, era  
extasiarte.  
Y verlo así, gimiendo tan quedamente, con la cara brillando por el  
sudor. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, más aún cuando lo escuché  
murmurar mi nombre...  
Me quedé sin aliento. Aún me recordaba!  
Y por lo que veía, aún añoraba nuestras tardes.  
Me acerqué a la cama, solo lo suficiente para poder respirar su  
aroma, y que él captara el mío.  
Su espalda dejó de tocar la cama por un momento, mientras sus labios  
se separaban y aspiraban largamente, como un gato.  
Giro la cabeza hacia mí y entre abrió los ojos... Y se quedó helado.  
Su cara era tan cómica, mezcla de hambre lujuriosa y sorpresa.  
Tranquilamente me subí en la cama, lo monté y comencé a recorrer con  
los labios su cuerpo, musculoso y bien torneado.  
Por un momento pareció a punto de quitarse, más cedió ante la mano  
que lo empujaba contra la cama, parecía confundido, pero dispuesto a  
ver que haría.  
Mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo, como aquellas tardes y noches tanto  
tiempo atrás. Arqueó su cabeza, dejando parte de su cuello y nuca  
expuestos.  
Aproveché su movimiento y mis dientes encontraron su oreja, mientras  
me recostaba sobre él.  
Sacó la mano de su escondite y la puso sobre mi espalda, haciéndome  
estremecer.  
Hacía tanto que deseaba esto...  
Lentamente recorrí su cuello, su pecho, su estómago y vientre con mis  
labios. Mi lengua recorría cada músculo que encontraba, mientras daba  
juguetonas mordidas aquí y allá, y mis manos acariciaban sus partes  
más sensibles, creando fricción o simplemente haciendo cosquillas.  
Sus gemidos me erizaban la piel, mientras mi corazón latía con fuerza.  
Mis labios bajaron más, hasta la parte de Ikki que necesitaba más  
atención en ese momento.  
Sus manos se clavaron en mi espalda, al tiempo que el aire salía en  
un resoplido forzado... Al parecer hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de  
una sesión como esta.  
Mi lengua recorrió su miembro mientras mis manos jugaban con su ingle  
y su pecho.  
Rocé con un colmillo su punta y el chico casi me hace atragantarme;  
sostuve con ambas manos su cadera que amenazaba con dejarme la  
garganta lastimada.  
El fénix gemía bajo mi roce, y eso era algo mágico para mí, que  
siempre fui la parte pasiva del juego. Jamás pensé que las reglas  
dictadas hace miles de años, estuvieran tan equivocadas... Como podía  
ser esto un error? Esta sensación de completo control, de complemento  
perfecto, como si estuviéramos hechos para embonar... era más que mi  
alma gemela.  
Sonreí mientras Ikki se arqueaba una última vez. Ya lo conocía bien:  
sacudiría la cabeza, subiría la cadera mientras su mano bajaba mi  
cara y su cuerpo se pondría rígido. Después... después todo  
terminaría, él adormilado y yo feliz, así había sido antes, y así  
sería siempre.  
Era bello, muy varonil, con su voz rasposa y grave, preguntándome que  
hacía aquí.  
No estaba enojado, solo consternado y asombrado.  
Que yo hubiera podido burlar a la guardia, a las bestias que me  
presentaba como dementores, a los generales... Reí por lo bajo.  
-Ingenuo...  
Se limitó a mirarme, y esa risilla ahogada que me encantaba se dejó  
escuchar cuando le conté que el licor que había traído de contrabando  
me había abierto las puertas.  
Me miró con sus ojos de cobalto, sus penetrantes ojos llameantes, y  
levantó mi cara, examinándola con cuidado.  
-Te ves mal...  
Subí los hombros en un gesto de no saber nada  
-Ha pasado mucho tiempo...  
Asintió al tiempo en que me jalaba para un beso, el primero beso de  
una noche larga...  
Un escalofrío intenso recorrió mi cuerpo, como si una descarga de  
miles de voltios lo atravesaran...  
Su lengua exigió entrar a mi boca, y no hubo forma de que lo  
resistiera. Sus labios rozaban los míos, causándome una intensa  
excitación. Se que sonrió, no lo veía, pero lo sentía.  
De un movimiento rápido me volteó en la cama; la fiereza de sus ojos  
me dejó sin aliento. Sin romper el contacto visual se acercó  
lentamente.  
Mi piel se erizó al imaginar lo que seguía, al recordar la rutina por  
la cual pasábamos cada noche... o día... o tarde... pero eso era  
punto y aparte.  
Sus manos, lentas y perezosas, comenzaron a recorrerme, utilizando  
los puntos sensibles que conocía tan bien. Mi cuerpo se arqueó por si  
solo, reconocía su toque y lo exigía a gritos. Mi corazón martilleaba  
en mi pecho como si fuera a salirse, mi respiración se volvió  
laboriosa.  
Sus mordidas, la fuerza de succión que aplicaba sobre mi piel, sus  
dedos rasguñando mi espalda, la fuerza de sus besos... Y yo solo  
flotaba durante todo esto.  
Decidí no oponer resistencia ante lo inevitable, y me dejé llevar por  
el sentimiento.  
Eternos segundos pasaron, durante los cuales Ikki se dedicó a hacer  
todo aquello que yo había extrañado, y todo terminó muy rápido, con  
un relámpago atravesándome.  
Me quedé mirando el techo, mientras él me besaba. Aún hoy se me hacía  
tan extraño probar mi sabor en sus labios...  
Mi cuerpo aún temblaba, y cualquier brisita me enchinaba la piel,  
cosa que mi compañero aprovechaba.  
Dormitamos un rato hasta que unas manos juguetonas me hicieron  
despertar. Sus labios se deslizaban por mi cuerpo como si fueran de  
mantequilla, resbalando de aquí a allá. Sus manos me hacían  
estremecer, mientras me acomodaba para el round final.  
Murmuró algo a mi oído, soplando levemente dentro de él. Un  
escalofrío de expectación me recorrió, mientras se posicionaba sobre  
mí.  
Y fue muy extraño... Me penetró lentamente y con cuidado, cosa que no  
hacía desde nuestro primer encuentro.  
Gemí en éxtasis, mientras mi espalda abandonaba la cama, y mis brazos  
y piernas se aferraban a él. Mordí su hombro al momento que me jaló  
sobre él, dejándome encima de su regazo. Lentamente comenzó a  
moverse, instándome a hacer lo mismo, más sentía que mi cuerpo no  
respondería jamás si no me detenía en este momento. Al parecer él lo  
notó.  
Sus dientes y labios buscaron mi hombro, dejando una enorme y morada  
marca en él. Mi cuello sufrió el mismo tratamiento, y yo sólo atinaba  
a estremecerme con cada estocada.  
Su piel, suave y cálida, hacía que mi cabeza girara, mientras que su  
olor, ese vaho tan personal me dejaba volando. Sus brazos, fuertes y  
protectores, me tomaban posesivamente, y sus ojos... esos ojos que me  
penetraban hasta el alma, dejándome a su merced y a sus caprichos.  
Sus labios, ardientes y posesivos, laceraban los míos, sus dedos se  
incrustaban en mi espalda, y yo solo sentía el éxtasis de estar con  
él, con él, con él...  
Susurró mi nombre de nuevo, mientras él llegaba a su límite.  
Me acurruqué contra él, mientras caíamos en la suave y blanda cama.  
Las sábanas, empapadas, nos enfriaban el cuerpo mientras nuestros  
labios se fundían.  
Suspiró de pronto, dándome un último beso, suave y delicado, mientras  
hundía su cara en mi cuello y tomaba un respiro profundo, inhalando  
el aroma acre y dulzón que había extrañado tanto.  
-Ikki...  
-Mh?  
Sonreí mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura. Mi corazón  
comenzaba a latir lentamente, mientras mi cuerpo retomaba su normal  
frialdad.  
-... te extrañé...  
Sonrió contra mi cuello y me dio un pequeño beso.  
-Yo también Hyoga, yo también...  
Esa noche dormí como hacía años no lo hacía…


End file.
